youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpunk Girls
The Powerpunk Girls are evil, selfish and villainess of The Powerpuff Girls from a parallel universe and are the complete opposites of their heroic counterparts. Plot They were created by Oppressor Plutonium. The PPNK's are made of salt, vinegar and everything nasty (and Chemical X). They have similar proportions as the Powerpuffs: have large heads, large eyes and small bodies. However, unlike the Girls' uniformed outfits, one stripe and white tights and black Mary Janes, the Powerpunks wear different style outfits than each other. They live in a different City (Vilestown). However, they like to destroy everything, gross people out and dominate their surroundings. Oddly, the good in Townsville, (Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) and the bad in Townsville (Mojo Jojo, Him, The Amoeba Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins) are changed. Personalities The Powerpunk Girls are the Powerpuff's evil counterparts, so it is expected that they are the opposite of the Powerpuffs (With the exception of Brute, who seems to have about the same personality as Buttercup but amplified). Not much is known about their personality due to their debut being a comic. From the comic, it is show that they are somewhat sassy and quick thinking, as well as excited by the fact that they have a brand-new city to destroy. In the comic, they state the following: :"That outta teach ya!" :"No one messes with this city..." :"Unless we say so!" :"And we say so!" From this dialogue, it's shown that they're very possessive of their city. Team Members Berserk Berserk is the opposite of Blossom and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpunk Girls. Berserk is bossy, dark controlling and sarcastic while Blossom is caring, sweet and polite. She's a redhead (like her counterpart), She has a long, spiked ponytail held by a skull-and-cross bones barrette and a large, messy (as opposed to Blossom's bow) red ribbon in her hair. She wears a red shirt with a red dot and collar on it. She also has a red plaid skirt and black Mary Janes. She's a laid back, do-what-I-want type of person that possesses little of Blossom's conservative morals of logic. She was also an instigator of conflict between her sisters. Her element is everything nasty. Her signature color is deep red. Even though she's just as smart, she uses her smartness for evil intead of for good. Brat Brat is the opposite of Bubbles. She has a perky attitude and is the most unintelligent, obnoxious and rowdy one of the group. Brat is sassy like Bubbles' quiet and cute demeanor when angered and sassy. She has long blonde pigtails held by blue (visible) bows (her hair is longer than Bubbles' ). Brat wears a blue tanktop with a semi-circle neckline at the top that is above the navel and a black mini-skirt. She wears 6 bangles on her arms (four blue two yellow). She also wears white stockings with black and blue goth boots. One big difference between Bubbles and Brat is that Bubbles is the crybaby of her group, but when angered, Brat goes hard-core and doesn't ever cry. She only whines and complaines. Brat enjoys sassing people and being a troublemaker. Her element is salt. Her signature color is cerulean blue. Brute Brute is the opposite of Buttercup, the third and final member of the The Powerpunk Girls. She, like her counterpart Buttercup is the most violent member of the group (despite her one and only difference from Buttercup is that she is more violent than her). She sports a black, spiked, rockstar hairstyle and wears a black dress with a spiked belt and spiked bracelets, one on each hand, she wears white tights and fishnet stockings along with black boots. Brute enjoys being rude, crude and gross towards everyone (including her sisters). Brute (along with the rest of the Powerpunk Girls) was supposed to appear in the show in the episode "Deja View," but since that episode was never completed, she was simply added to the comics in an issue of the same name. Brute's element is vinegar. Her signature color is dark green. Pictures of The Powerpunk Girls The Powerpunk Girls.jpg The Powerpunk Girls 2 .jpg|The Powerpunk Girls The Powerpunk Girls 3.jpg The Powerpunk Girls 4.jpg The Powerpunk Girls 5.jpg The Powerpunk Girls 6.jpg The Powerpunk Girls 7.jpg Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Love Stealers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Daughters of Villains Category:About Females Category:Kid Villains